Hidden Past
by Rath
Summary: AU KK There's a new student: a certain redheaded boy. Kaoru and her friends befriend him, but what happens when his bad past comes back?
1. The new kid

Rei: YAY!! I've been reading fics where Kenshin has DID/MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder) and it got me thinking. In the show, it does seem like Kenshin had MPD. There is Kenshin, Rurouni and Battousai in the show. So here's my AU fic where Kenshin is the transfer student with the dark secret.

Rath: I didn't get to say anything.... *Sniffle*

Rei: Ummmm... Do the disclaimer!!

Rath: We don't own Rurouni Kenshin so don't sue. All you'll get is a Ruroken DVD. ^_^ I feel better!!

Rei:^_^'

~*~*~*~*~*~

"WAAAHHH!!! KAORU!! WE'RE LATE!!!"-- Misao screeched at her sister's door. Said sister poked her head out. She looked like she had just woken up and dunked her head in a bucket and called it a shower. "Okay Misao. Give me a minute."- Kaoru replied as she brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail with a violet ribbon.

Misao tapped her foot and frowned. She hitched her bag higher on her back and flipped her long braid over her shoulder. Finally Kaoru stepped out, ready, book bag in hand.

Kaoru was the older sister. The one with the car. So Misao was stuck waiting while Kaoru woke late and got ready fast. All for a lousy ride.

Kaoru ran out the door and hopped into her silver Toyota Celica GT (A/n I had to write this part, since my sister just got one) and unlocked the passenger door. Misao jumped in and Kaoru revved the engine. They tore down the street with practiced ease. They had never been tardy yet. 

Kaoru and Misao walked into the school doors and headed towards their classes. "See ya at lunch, Kaoru!"- Misao yelled over her back. "Yeah!"- came the reply.

Kaoru made her way to her class quickly. She was a senior at Sarayashiki High. Her little sister, Misao, was a sophomore, along with their cousin, Yahiko. Her friends, Aoshi, Megumi, Sanosuke, Okita, Kamatari and Chou didn't mind hangin' with the two younger kids.

Kaoru sat as the bell rang and had enough time to wave to the seniors of their group. Okina-sensei smiled and announced, "Today we have a new transfer student. His name is Himura Kenshin." All eyes turned towards the door as Okina waved for someone to come in. Girls gasped. Guys gaped.

Long startling red hair was pulled into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck, bangs falling slightly messily into his eyes, and framing his face. Only occasional glints told what color his eyes were, since they were hidden amongst his red locks; they were a soft blue/violet. He was short and delicate, almost feminine, but a strange cross-shaped scar told he was no stranger to violence. He bowed to the class-- "Pleased to meet you all."-- even his voice was soft and girlish.

Hearts and stars sprung up in most of the girl's eyes, and flames danced in the guys eyes as they watched their crushes swoon over the new guy. Kaoru was impressed. He was kind of hot, she admitted to herself.

"All right, Himura, now if you'll take a seat-- there's one next to Kamiya, raise your hand, Kamiya-- we can begin the lesson."- Okina-sensei smiled. Kenshin nodded and walked to his seat, flashing Kaoru a smile. 

~*~

After class, Kaoru found herself pulled to her feet by Sanosuke Sagara. "Hey, Jou-chan. Why don't you invite the new kid to lunch with us? I'm sure Misao and Yahiko would wanna meet him." Kaoru realized she was being pushed towards the redhead with many hands on her back. Looking behind her, she saw Sano, Okita and Chou pushing her.

When the hands stopped pushing, she found herself right in front of the new student. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Uhh.. hi?"- he offered, obviously confused as to why 3 guys had pushed her over. "Ano... Himura-san, we--" she gestured to the group of friends "--were wondering if you want to join us." 'Oh, yeah, smooth Kaoru. Very smooth.'- she scolded herself.

"Sure. Why not? And don't call me Himura-san. Kenshin's fine." "Call me Kaoru." She led Kenshin over to her friends and started introducing everyone.

As they made their way to the cafeteria, Misao and Yahiko met up with them and more introductions followed. Once seated, Kenshin slapped his forehead and groaned, "Excuse me. I have to go to the nurse's office." "I'll go with you!"- Kaoru stood to enforce her idea. "You don't have to!"- Kenshin protested immediately. "I want to!" Kenshin knew he was defeated when Kaoru flashed sad puppy eyes. "Fine."

Kaoru followed Kenshin as he walked down the hall. "Why are you going to the nurses?" Kaoru asked innocently. "I'd rather not talk about it yet." Kaoru nodded in understanding.

~*~Meanwhile, back with the others~*~

"I think he's gay."- Chou stated as soon as Kenshin and Kaoru were out of sight. "Nah. You see the way he looked at Kaoru? He's gotta be straight."- Misao started. "Maybe he's bi."-Sano said. Both looked at him and smirked. "Let's start a bet. 5 dollars. You think he's gay, straight or bi?" Chou challenged. "He's gotta be gay, I should know!"- Kamatari seemed to think that just because he was gay, he would know every gay guy for miles. "Gay." --Okita. "He can't be straight, he didn't even look at me. He has to be bi. Ohohohohoho"- Megumi decided as she sprung fox ears and laughed behind her hand. "I don't know why he'd look at an ugly girl like Kaoru. He's gotta be gay."- Yahiko concluded. "Aoshi-sama... Do you at least agree with me?"- Misao whined when she realized she was the only one who thought Kenshin was straight, To her delight, Aoshi nodded.

"So that's 4 who thinks he's gay, 2 who thinks he's straight, and 2 who thinks he's bi. And that's $40."- Chou announced.

Kenshin and Kaoru returned after Kenshin had a brief talk with the nurse. Which turned out to be a guy. Dr. Gensai. Kenshin chuckled at the thought. "Mr. Nurse."- he muttered as they left. Kaoru punched him playfully on the shoulder. "It's happened before." "Yeah. I know."

Kaoru decided that, even though they had barely met, she liked Kenshin. "Hey, Kenshin, you gonna join any clubs?" - Kaoru asked as they rejoined the group. "Yeah. Kendo." "Kendo?!"- Everyone asked in amazement. Why? Well, you usually don't see a short, delicate looking guy joining kendo. "That's great sweetheart!"

"Wow!! That's great! Aoshi-sama, Kaoru, Yahiko and me are in kendo!"- Misao sounded delighted. "Yeah, but it's pretty hard to get in. You have to face the captain, and it's not easy. I can't use a sword for shit, so I'm not in it." Sano explained. "Weasel-girl here can't use one either, but the captain said the kunai that she uses are ok."- Sano frowned and patted Misao's head.

"It's not my fault you only fight with your fists!! Rooster-head!!"- Misao argued as she tried to hit Sano. Kenshin smiled and tried to stop the fighting. "You'll never get them apart you know. The rooster-head and weasel-girl always fight. Now, me, on the other hand, am a proper lady, not some sweaty tom-boy like that tanuki or weasel." Megumi latched on to Kenshin's arm flirtatiously and batted her eyelashes. Megumi Takani was probably one of the hottest girls in the senior class, and she knew it. And she used that to her every advantage, especially when it came to annoying Kaoru. Kenshin frowned and tried to remove his arm from Megumi's grasp, without being rude and yanking it away, but her grip was firm and he couldn't free himself until the bell rang.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and Kaoru found Kenshin was in all her classes. P.E. came as a shock to the girl when she found Kenshin, although he looked fragile, was actually quite fast. They were doing Track, and he might as well have run circles around the class. When he was praised by the teacher, he rubbed the back of his neck and said he wasn't that great.

Kendo practice came after school, and Kenshin followed Kaoru, Aoshi , Yahiko and Misao. As they walked in, Kaoru finished explaining how to join. "You have to challenge the captain, Seta Soujiro, and if he thinks you're good enough, he'll let you join." "Seta Soujiro?" Kenshin looked shocked, than amused. Kaoru was confused. "Yeah. What's wrong with that?" Kenshin smiled broadly. "Nothing."

Kenshin went to find the captain, as Kaoru, Aoshi, Misao and Yahiko started warming up. With in minutes, Soujiro and Kenshin were locked in battle. Soujiro used a sword, a blunt one, and for some reason, Kenshin was allowed a sword with the sharp edge on the wrong side. Only experienced members of the kendo team used steel weapons. In other words, Aoshi, Misao, and Soujirou. (Kaoru preferred a bokken by choice)

Kenshin's new friends watched with interest as Kenshin wielded the sword like an expert. Soujiro lunged forward, hoping to catch Kenshin off guard, Kenshin seemed to expect that move, and blocked with his own sword. Using the momentum he gathered, he spun and slashed diagonally. Soujiro jumped back and braced himself for an attack he expected. Instead, Kenshin jumped in the air and flipped so he was facing his opponent and he slammed his sword into Soujiro's shoulder, sending the kendo captain sprawled to the floor. Kenshin sheathed his sword.

Soujiro struggled to his feet and charged again. Kenshin seemed unaffected as Soujiro ran at him, faster than most could even see, Soujiro attempted a Battou Jutsu, but Kenshin stepped back at the last second, Shocked, Soujiro was left open. Ducking to get under Soujiro, unsheathing his sword, he held it with both hands positioning it horizontally, and jumped up. The blunt edge of the sword connected with the bottom of Soujiro's chin and he was, yet again, sent sprawling to the floor. Panting heavily, Soujiro rose shakily to his feet. 

Despite the new bruises on his shoulder and chin, Soujiro's normal smile and cheery attitude seemed unaffected. "My, Himura-san, you sure have gotten better than the last time we met! I couldn't even touch you!" Soujiro stuck out his hand and Kenshin shook it. "Welcome to the Sarayashiki High Kendo Club!" Kenshin smiled and nodded. "Were those moves a Ryu Tsui Sen, and aRyu Sho Sen?" Soujiro rubbed his neck, where a dark bruise was forming. "Yeah. And you decided to use Shun Ten Satsu."- Kenshin decided. Soujiro's smile widened, if that's possible, and he nodded.

"Wow."- was Kaoru, Yahiko and Misao's only comment. Aoshi was surprised too, but he didn't show it. "Wow!! What style was that?! I wanna learn! Can you teach me?"- Yahiko pelted Kenshin with questions as soon as he regained control of his mouth and pulled it off the floor. Kenshin rubbed the back of his head and smiled blandly. "Hiten Mitsurugi style, and no, I don't intend to pass it on to anyone." "Hey."- suddenly it all clicked in Kaoru's mind- "You know Seta-san?" Kenshin nodded with a smile. "We've met at a kendo tournament a few months ago."

"He beat me then too!" Soujiro didn't seemed a bit fazed by his shocking defeat. Kenshin smiled again. "It wasn't an easy defeat then either." "Wow. I didn't think anyone could beat Seta-san!"- Misao seemed to have recovered from the shock.

Kenshin smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, yet again, and said "Can we practice now?"

After kendo practice, Kenshin said goodbye to his new friends and walked home. He was glad to escape the apparent awe of his friends, but he was glad to have those friends. Before them, the only person he would have known at school was Soujiro Seta. They weren't exactly friends, though. Soujiro was way too cheerful for Kenshin's taste. They were more rivals than friends. Kenshin liked his new friends, they were nice. He took a particular liking to Kaoru and Sanosuke. Kaoru was the nice girl who was the first to talk to him, although she was short tempered. Sanosuke was the annoying guy that you couldn't help but like.

After he fished the key out of his bag, Kenshin opened the door and called out that he was home. Hearing no reply he called out again, louder this time. "Tadaima! Uncle Hiko?" "I heard you the first time!" Hiko, a huge man with long black hair that seemed he was the complete opposite of Kenshin, apeared. It seemed impossible they were related in any way. "Welcome home, baka-deshi." he said with a smirk.

"Don't call me that." Kenshin grumbled. "What are you doing? Making pottery again?" Hiko decided not to answer that and asked "How was school?" "Not too bad. Made some friends. Made the kendo club. Did you know Soujiro Seta is the kendo captain?" Hiko shrugged, 

"Did you talk to the nurse?" He nodded. "I gave him my meds, and the doctors note. I've got homework to do, Uncle Hiko, can we finish this conversation later?" Hiko did not seem to notice he was blocking Kenshin's way until now. He moved. Kenshin walked past.

~*~*~*~

Rei: *puppy eyes* Nother fic?

Rath: ^_^ She can't be content with writing one ficcie at a time

Rei: *sniffle* By the way,

Sarayashiki~~ Yeah. I stole this from Yu Yu Hakusho.

Sensei~~ teacher

bokken~~ wooden sword thingies

Battou Jutsu~~ That move where you draw your sword really fast and slash! Yay!! 

kendo tournament~~ Kenshin won. But I didn't want to make it seem like Kenshin was stuck up mentioning this, so I'll say it now. Kenshin won.

****

Shun Ten Satsu~ The user accelerates his speed so much that he cannot be seen, then executes the Battou Jutsu.  
**User(s)**: Seta Soujirou

****

Ryu Sho Sen~ The user holds his sword with both hands, positioning it upwards. From there, he jumps up and hits his opponent below the chin or directly on the neck.  
**User(s)**: Hiko Seijuurou and Himura Kenshin

****

Ryu Tsui Sen~ The user jumps up into the air and comes down hard, slamming his sword upon a body part of his opponent.  
**User(s)**: Hiko Seijuurou, Himura Kenshin, and Myoujin Yahiko 

I got all info for the attacks from Hitokiris Anonymous, which is 

^_^ It's a great site. I love it. Go visit. Yeah. Cool. Mmmmm... What was I saying? Oh, yeah. nice.... wow... Why is there a pink elephant over there?

Rath: O_O Are you drunk or something?

Rei: *looks shocked* Me? Drunk? Nooooo...

Rath: High?

Rei: Guess again.

Rath: What ever. Just review folks.

Rei: *scowls* That's my line.

Rath: Nuh-uh... I always have to say it cuz you're always a freak.

Rei: *scowls again* I don't have a weapon.... Unless..... *throws mouse, and uses the wire to spin it and hit again*


	2. And the party goes on

Rei: And so begins chapter two. HAPPY NEW YEARS!!

Rath: ^_^;; This is our new years and Christmas present to everyone, a new chapter for all of out fics.

Rei: *nods*

~*~

Kenshin hopped in his car cheerfully and started it up. School was going good for him, but then again, it was only his second day. He had immediately gotten the attention of nearly every girl in the school, and even some of the boys. All in a day's work. With a yawn, he shifted his car into gear and drove to school.

He parked in the senior parking spot, smiling as he walked towards class. First period was History. Easy enough considering they were studying the Revolution, which he learned all about from _her. _She had told him that her boyfriend was fascinated by it, and she, in turn, learned about the time from him.

Kenshin clenched his fists. He hated him. It was all his fault. Shaking his head to clear it of its morbid state, he walked into his class and sat in his seat, staring off into space.

"OHAYO KENSHIN-SAN!!" Kenshin jumped and 'oroed' at Misao. "Ohayo."- he answered after calming his racing heart. "Rooster-head wanted me to go get you because they said it's too early to be stuck in a classroom." Kenshin glanced at the clock at the wall. 'Yeah.'- he decided. 'It is pretty early, another half-hour till class starts.' Kenshin rose and followed Misao out the door.

"Kenshin!! Just the man we were looking for!" "What do you want, Sano?" "That's not very nice. Well, anyways, there's gonna be a party at jou-chan's and weasel-girl's house tonight, and jou-chan wanted you to come along! It's only a small party. It's gonna be me, Megumi, Kamatari, Chou, Okita, weasel-girl, Aoshi, jou-chan, Yahiko, Yahiko's friends Tsubame and her sister Tae, Soujiro, and you, if you decide to come." "I'll have to ask uncle Hiko. I think I can go, though."- came Kenshin's reply, accompanied by a warm smile.

"Great! Here's the address."- a piece of paper with an address, phone number, and time scrawled on it was thrust into Kenshin's hands. "See you tonight! ...... Or.... I guess I'll see you in class."- with a goofy grin Sano walked into the classroom, as the bell rang. Kenshin followed.

The day passed quickly and soon it was lunchtime. Kenshin sat with his new friends again, enjoying the company. "ROOSTER HEAD!!!!!"- Misao yelled when Sano 'accidentally' pulled her braid. She jumped up and tackled Sano, and they rolled around on the floor until Aoshi walked up. "Aoshi-sama!" Misao was up before you could say the Gettysburg Address.... Then again, it takes a while to say 'Four score and seven years ago our fathers brought forth to this continent a new nation, conceived in liberty and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal....' .... and that's just the first sentence.

Aoshi raised an eyebrow at the panting, smiling Misao who was standing in front of him. "Misao...?" "Down girl." Sano muttered as he pulled Misao away by her braid, using it like a leash. "SAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Kenshin smiled and glanced from Aoshi, to Misao, to Sano. Already he could see all the crushes in the group. Misao liked Aoshi, and Sano liked Megumi, and vice versa. He wasn't sure about Yahiko, Kamatari, Chou, and Okita. Hell, he wasn't even sure if Chou and Okita were straight or not. Kamatari was probably gay, or at least bi, considering he was a cross dresser. Kaoru, now Kaoru was a complete mystery to the red head. She was calm, compassionate and understanding one moment, yelling, and screaming threats the next.

Yahiko decided just then to walk up, not noticing Sano and Misao and stepping on their heads. "YAHIKO-_CHAN_ WATCH WHERE YOU'RE STEPPING!!"- Misao nearly screamed. "DON'T CALL ME -CHAN!!"

Kenshin smiled. Another fight. He had long since wondered why teachers let them roll on the floor like that.

The bell rang, after every one was seated and actual conversation had started. A collective groan ensued. Kenshin stood and walked toward his next class accompanied by Aoshi, Sano, and Kaoru, who had the same classes. "It's certainly not boring around here."- Kenshin stated after a moment. Sano grinned. "Of course not! You can't expect us to sit around all day, do you?"

Comfortable silence followed as they walked into their class. "Himura-san!" Kenshin winced as a fan-girl squealed in delight. Flashing a wide smile, Kenshin took his seat. (A/N A rurouni smile... But since he's not a rurouni in this fic, it's not actually a rurouni smile, is it....)

The day passed as a blur and soon it was time for kendo practice again. Kenshin sparred with Soujiro. "You know, you'd put up a much better fight if you used your Shukuchi." (is that right? Shukuchi!? O_o) Kenshin announced as he won again. Soujiro shook his head. "Too hard on the floors. I'd have to pay for the damage." "Oh. That would explain it." Kenshin nodded.

"Uncle Hiko, pleaaaaaase?!"- Kenshin pleaded. His uncle was on the verge of giving in, and Kenshin knew it. The final step: puppy dog eyes!! Kenshin widened his eyes innocently, and whimpered just a little. "FINE!"- Hiko agreed finally. 'Yes! Score: Kenshin: 1, Uncle Hiko: 0'- Kenshin thought. "What time is it?" Hiko demanded suddenly. "Oro? Oh, it's 6:47. Why?"

"Didn't you say the party's at 7?" "WHAT?! OH NO, IT IS!!!!" Kenshin ran to his room, grabbing a random outfit and threw it on. Then running a brush through his hair he grabbed his wallet and car keys. Tying his hair with his usual band, Kenshin said bye to Hiko and hopped in his car.

"Turn a left here, then a right at the signal? What signal? Where the hell am I going???" Kenshin was lost. Actually, lost was an understatement. He was utterly and completely confused. The directions scrawled on the paper Sano gave him was horrible vague. "Oro? Is that the signal?"

Kenshin found the house, although he was a good half hour late. "Oi, Kenshin, you made it!" Sano answered the door when Kenshin rang the door bell. Kaoru peeked out from behind him. "Kenshin. We thought you got lost." Kenshin smiled. What would they do if he said he _did _get lost?

"TRUTH OR DARE!!!" Misao announced rather loudly. "No way, I'm not playing that chick game."- Sano decided, as Chou and a few other guys agreed. "C'mon, it'll be fun!"- Kamatari plopped down next to Misao. Somehow, the guys ended up playing. Tsubame, a quiet little brunette girl, decided not to play, but rather watch. "Alright! I'll start." Misao pointed at Kaoru "Truth or Dare?!" "Ummm... er, Dare." Misao grinned evilly. "I dare you to go put on the skimpiest outfit you have and sing the National Anthem outside." Kaoru's eyes bugged out. "WHAT?!" Misao just smiled and shrugged, "You chose dare. I dared you. Now go."

Kaoru grumbled and she moped, but she disappeared and returned wearing a _short _tank top and a short miniskirt. A good amount of leg, stomach, arms, and chest were revealed. Kenshin blushed and looked away. Koaru stomped outside, sang the quickest National Anthem ever, and stomped back in. She changed back to the jeans and long sleeve shirt she had been wearing and sat down again, sending death glares to Misao, who was snickering like someone who had just inhaled laughing gas.

"Grrrr. Sanosuke, Truth or Dare?" "Truth." No way was he gonna chose Dare when jou-chan was so mad/embarrassed! "Are you _ever_ going to ask Megumi out?" Megumi turned a pretty shade of red, and Sano sputtered something. "Soooo... Sano?" Okita pressed, obviously finding Sano's discomfort extremely funny. "Well....yea...I was thinkin' of askin'"- came a mumbled reply. Megumi seemed shocked, and Sano was a deep red. "Awwwww.... Sano and Megumi!!"- Chou teased, receiving a death glare from Megumi and a bump on the head from Sano.

After a minute, Sano was calmed down and quite ready to continue the game. "Kenshin!!" Kenshin held back a groan. "Oro? .....Dare."

Sano chuckled evilly. "Go dance the Macerena on the roof." What? How do I get on the roof?!" "Hmmm... You're right. Out front." Kenshin grumbled, but didn't argue, and went outside. Everyone ran to the window to watch. A girl walking her dog stopped, giggling. Done with the dance, Kenshin shuffled back inside, his face as red as his hair.

He dropped back into the reformed circle, and asked Soujiro the infamous 'truth or dare' question. "Truth." Soujiro replied cheerfully. "Have you ever frowned at all?" Soujiro smiled. "Nope. Not that I can remember." Everyone sweatdropped and fell over anime style.

"Ahem. Soujiro. Keep going." Aoshi. "Ahhh... Sweet, sensible, Aoshi. The only one who wasn't fazed by the fact Soujiro **_never frowned_**!!" Okita's voice was steady, until the last two words, which he nearly screamed. "Hn."

"Okay. Tae-san. Truth or Dare." Soujiro asked. "Don't call me -san, and Dare." "Kiss Kenshin-san." "Wait. I object. What if I don't wanna be kissed?" "Tough cookies, sweetheart." Kamatari, the crossdresser, said sweetly.

Before he could protest anymore, Tae leaned over and pecked Kenshin's cheek. "Hey! I wasn't done arguing yet." Tae giggled. "Too bad."

The game continued for a couple hours, random people being eliminated when they refused to do something, until only Sano, Soujiro, Kenshin, Kamatari and Okita were left. "Sano. Truth or Dare." Kenshin glared at Sano. "Oh, shit... Ummm... Dare! .... no truth... dare?" "I dare you to answer to Tori-atama the rest of the night!" "What?! Hell no! I'm out."- Sano looked scared at the thought of everyone having an excuse to call him a bird-head. "Soujiro, Kenshihn, Kamatari and Okita are the winners!!!"- Misao announced.

"Ok. Soooo... now what?"- Yahiko voiced the question in evyone's minds.

"..................... I know!!"- Kamatari said suddenly. "What?!" "We can do Kenshin's hair!!" Kenshin, who was yawning, shut his mouth abruptly, and glared at Kamatari. "No."- he said bluntly. "Awwwww... c'mon!!" "No."

"I can't believe I'm doing this..."- Kenshin grumbled as Kaoru tied a ribbon at the end of a braid. "I knew you were prissy, but... Ribbons in your hair?!" "Shut up Sano." "Jeeze, touchy." "I said shut u- oww!" Kenshin glared at Misao, who had pulled his hair... hard. "Eh, sorry."

"There, all done, sweetheart!"- Kamatari announced as she.. er.. he patted his elaborately fashioned hair. Tsubame handed him a mirror, giggling behind her hand. "Pfffffft. Hahahahaha"- Sano, Chou and Okita burst out laughing, tear streaming from their eyes. Aoshi had the barest hint of a grin. Soujiro laughed good-naturedly. The girls giggled, Megumi doing her infamous 'Ohohohohoho' laugh behind her hand.

Kenshin stared in the mirror, a look of horror on his face. "Oro? _What _did you do to my hair?!" His flaming locks were gathered into a braided half-ponytail, held by a lilac ribbon. Braids were tucked behind his ears, twisted up, also tied into the ribbon. The rest of his hair was also braided, tied off at the end by small, indigo ribbons. his bangs were tied with violet/blue ribbons that 'matched his eyes' as Kamatari put it. He made a move to untied some of the ribbons, but Kaoru tackled him. "After all that work, you are _not _undoing it that quickly!!" 

"Owwww!! Kaoru-dono! That hurt!!" "-Dono?" Kenshin clapped a hand over his mouth. The dono had slipped, but he usually never said it... "I'm sorry Kaoru." 

Kenshin didn't know what to say. -dono was something Rurouni said. The one he picked up the oro from. Rurouni also said de gozaru and Sessha. Rurouni was a strange one, though, in Kenshin mind. One second he's oroing and sesshaing, the next, he's kicking ass. /Sessha heard that, de gozaru/ /~/Shut up. I wasn't talking to you/~/ |Waaahhh!! Ken-sama's being rude to 'Niii!!| Kenshin sighed. The last thing he needed was to have a chat with his other personalities in the middle of a party. \\ What are you three babbling about now?!\\ /~/ Umm... not to be rude or anything, can you three please leave me alone right now? I'm not in any danger, and I'm kinda in the middle of a party./~/ Grumbling could be heard as Rurouni, Shinta and Kenji reluctantly returned to the confines of Kenshin's mind.

"Oi! Earth to Kenshin?! Hello?"- Sano waved a hand in front of Kenshin's face, but received no response. "It's official Jou-chan. You put him into a coma." Kenshin blinked. Then blinked again. "What about a coma?" Sano jumped a foot into the air and glared at Kenshin. "Hey man, don't do that ta me!!" "Oro? Sorry."

"Ooooohhh... Let's play spin the bottle!!"

"Huh?"

"Wha--"

"Nani?!

"Hn."

"Yeah!!"

"NO!!"

"Oro?"

"No!"

"Not today."

"Hmmm?"

"Naw."

"Hell no!!"

"Umm.. I think that's a definite no, Misao."- Kaoru pointed out. Misao pouted. "Fine. Let's watch a movie!!" "Ok!!" "That's a definite yes, Misao"- Kaoru pointed out. Misao frowned. "I'm not stupid!" Sano grinned. "Really? Ya coulda fooled me!" "What did you say?!" "You heard me weasel-girl!!" "Rooster-head!!"

Needless to say, a quick tussle followed.

"Ok. So what movie should we watch? We have.... The Matrix trilogy, Ummmm, some anime DVDs, oohhhh, it's the Yu Yu Hakusho movie!! And we have some movie called SLC Punk, and what the hell?! The Fox and the Hound?! Oh, hey! This is what we're watchin'!! It's Lord of The Rings!! Oohh!! Orlando Bloom is second to Aoshi-sama only!!!!"- Misao seemed happy with the movie selection.

Misao loaded to DVD and sat back as the previews started. The group all found various comfortably spots on and around each other...

~*~

The credits began to roll, and the few that were still awake shifted. Kenshin, one of the conscious ones tried to get Kaoru to put her weight on Sano. Kaoru was asleep, leaning on his shoulder, Sano on her other side, leaning on the couch, with Megumi slumped on his chest.

Aoshi, another one at full alertness frowned at Misao. She had somehow found her way onto his lap, and he didn't want to disturb her sleep, as she looked so content, but his legs were falling asleep.

Yahiko was curled with Tsubame.

Kamatari and Chou were snuggled at Okita and Tae's feet. Kamatari was awake, but seemed to enjoy her cuddle-time with the broom-haired blonde, so he stayed.

Kenshin looked at Aoshi and giggled at the look of discomfort on his face as his legs started to tingle. "Shut up, Himura. You're not in a much better position."- Aoshi growled.

"True."- Kenshin agreed. With a smirk he settled back and closed his eyes, leaving Aoshi to deal with his own problem.

~*~

Rei: ^_^

Rath: O_o You just gave away all the pairings!

Rei: It's called foreshadowing.

Rath: _;; Is Okita and Tae gonna be paired together?

Rei: hmmm... Dunno. Still deciding.

REVIEW TO TELL US IF TAE AND OKITA SHOULD BE A PAIR... ACTUALLY, REVIEW ANYWAYS!!


	3. Saitou comes into the picture

Rei: ^_^ Here's the update of 'Hidden Past' that you guys wanted. Thank you for all of the support!!

Rath: Without the support she goes into depressed self-conscious psycho mode, so keep it up.

Rei: _ I DO NOT!!!

Rath: Whatever. Just write the stupid story.

~*~

Kaoru woke slowly. She really didn't want to wake up because she was so comfortable. It was warm, an soft, whatever it was that she was laying on. And a steady thumping sound was lulling her back to sleep. Suddenly, a rumble went through her pillow and she looked up. She was laying on Kenshin. Yup, that explained the warmth, softness, thumping (heartbeat) and rumbling (he was laughing at Chou's face when he woke to find himself snuggling with the crossdresser of the group. 

Blushing, Kaoru sat up. Kenshin looked at her and smiled. "You're awake."- he stated simply. She nodded.

"Awwww!!! KAORU-CHAN IS BLUSHING!!"- Misao screeched. Kaoru blushed some more and stuck her tongue out at Misao. Everyone laughed at their childish antics, besides Aoshi who's lips twitched.... just a little.

"Good morning all! I made some breakfast. Tsubame helped."- Tae said, poking her head out of the kitchen door. *

"FOOOOOOD!!!!"- Sano and Yahiko were the first up, and everyone else followed a bit more slowly.

~*~

Around noon, Kenshin said his good byes and left the group. He was only the second to leave, Soujirou being the first.

He had had a lot of fun. They were all great people; great friends. He winced in remembrance of his hair last night, and brought a hand up to make sure it was in it's normal low ponytail and that there were no ribbons left in his hair. He briefly thought of Hiko's reaction if he turned up back home with a few stray ribbons in his bangs. '_Ugh. Not pretty. There'd be some laughing. Pointing. More laughing. Some incredulous questions about what happened, and some remarks about my sexual preferences. In short, he'd have the time of his life at my expense.' _- Kenshin thought with a frown.

~*~

School started as usual for Kenshin. He saw his friends, and waved a hello. Class was long and boring. Gym class consisted of a little excitement though. Kenshin's class was doing kendo and some of the jocks decided to show off their 'superior kendo skills'. Kenshin, being the small lithe boy with long hair and delicate face, was a perfect target. Needless to say, Kenshin put them in their place without even breaking a sweat. 

During lunch Kenshin sat quietly with the gang, watching as Kamatari flirted with Chou, the unwilling precipitant of the crossdresser's attentions.

Finally, the highlight of the day! Kendo practice! If only it were that simple. Kenshin was readying himself for practice when he heard a voice. "Well what do you know? It's Himura." Kenshin whirled to see Saitou Hajime standing there. "Saitou! What are you doing here?!"

"Ch. I'm the Kendo teacher here, didn't you know?"- he scowled and lit a cigarette.

"But then why weren't you here the last few days?"

"Vacation."

"Ooohhh..."

"Hey! Himura-san!!"- Soujirou poked his head in and smiled when he saw the two talking. "Ahh, so you've met Saitou-san. Saitou-san, this is Himura Kenshin."

"We've met."- Saitou said with a puff of smoke.

"Really? When?"

Kenshin sighed. "He's my uncle."

"Che. Not by choice."- Saitou growled.

~*~

Rei: I'm so sorry! I completely lost interest in RK for a while so I lost my inspiration but I know how it is when someone doesn't finish a fic so I kept adding a sentence of two at a time, but now I'm back into it!! ^_^ 

All thanks to some of the great Bakumatsu fics out there!! If anyone has one that does not have Kaoru in it and centers on Battousai, tell me!! ^_^ Battousai is my amber-eyed bishi!!! *glomps Battousai*

Battousai: *twitch* Must kill.....

Rei: ^_^ Nuh-uh!! Tomoe wouldn't like it!! 

Battousai: O_O T-Tomoe?! *angsts*

Rath: -_-;; now you've done it...

Rei: Oops.

Rath: Just finish the stupid authors not already.

Rei: Okay. Review Folks!! And send me all the good Bakumatsu fics!! And I'll get a new chapter up soon. 

The only reason I posted this short chapter was because some one yelled at me. *looks at K&K FOREVER*


End file.
